To Late For Love?
by TetsusaigaWisdom
Summary: G rated... Full summary inside... R&R please...


Title: To Late For Love?

---------------------------------------------------

By: Tetsusaiga Wisdom

---------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Jimmy Neutron.

---------------------------------------------------

Summary: Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, and Carl are all friends. All of which are moving from Retroville. Will they ever see each other again or not? Read to find out if they do or not. R&R please…

---------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Here are the main characters ages for the chapters…

Chapter 1:

Jimmy - 10

Cindy - 10

Carl - 10

Sheen - 10

Libby - 10

Chapter 2:

Jimmy - 12

Cindy - 12

Carl - 12

Sheen - 12

Libby - 12

Chapter 3:

Jimmy - 14

Cindy - 14

Carl - 14

Sheen - 14

Libby - 14

Chapter 4:

Jimmy - 17

Cindy - 17

Carl - 17

Sheen - 17

Libby - 17

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Dreaming

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Retroville lay quite, the sun setting. Sitting in Jimmy's lab was Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy.

"Why can't I just stay here? I don't want to move away from here", Jimmy had to say after finding out he was moving.

"I don't want to move either", Cindy said. She was in the same predicament as her four friends.

"We're all leaving Retroville. It's real weird. At least we'll all go through being new, right?" Libby tried to lift everyone's spirits. It didn't work but it was worth a try.

"I'll see llamas more often"; Carl didn't know what to say.

Sheen just sat there. Then said, "I wish this wasn't happening."

The five friends became quite once again. Goddard was packing everything around them. Jimmy was to move first.

Before the equipment was packed Jimmy said, "Why don't we do something that will make us all remember each other?"

Everyone jumped up and decided to get supplies for the ideas that just popped into their heads. It was a few hours later that everyone ended up back at Jimmy's lab. There where five different ideas, all great.

Cindy came up with the idea to make scrapbooks, which involved Libby's idea of taking pictures and using pictures that were already taken. Sheen miraculously came up with the idea to give four prized possession's to there four friends, that way they all could have something of there friends. Carl came up with the idea for them all to make a promise. Jimmy knew that he was a genius but he couldn't think of anything they would really like. So with some left over materials he decided to make laptops for all five of them, each made to be perfect for each that it would belong to.

The five friends sat in the lab, they all looked at each other. Everyone was waiting for someone to say something.

Finally Cindy said, "Well me and Libby are combining our ideas together. I had the idea to make five scrapbooks. Of course the person it belongs to would make it. Libby and me will find everything we need to make them. It's good none of us are moving for awhile". Everyone agreed with the girls that it would be a great idea.

Sheen said, "Well you may like my idea. Everyone picks out four of their most prized possessions and giving them to our four friends. I think it's a great idea. I can't believe I thought of it". Everyone agreed while laughing.

Carl was next inline to tell his idea, "I had the idea of us all promising to keep in contact. I know small right?"

Jimmy said, "Not small at all. That's a great idea". Everyone agreed with Jimmy. He continued, "for my idea I decided that I would make laptops for everyone. Cindy and I could make a program for the scrapbooks. I'll detail them inside and outside to match our personality". Everyone loved all of the ideas.

Now that the idea's where set up, they had to get everything they needed. Everyone pulled money together and got everything they needed. Jimmy and Cindy were in the lab setting things up for the projects to start. Goddard just left the main room to open the door for the rest of the group. Cindy and Jimmy's hands touched.

"I'm sorry cindy. Well I should go over there" Jimmy said and walked to another part of the lab.

Goddard walked back in with Libby, Sheen, and Carl. Goddard went over to where Jimmy was working. Libby and Cindy were in one part of the lab starting to figure out where to get the pictures. Sheen and Carl decided to start writing down four of their most prized possessions.

It was a few hours later. Cindy and Jimmy where starting to make a program, they used everything they could think of to make the program. Sleeping on the beds, that where set up in the lab, was Libby and Sheen. Everyone had permission to spend the night in the lab. There parents knowing how hard it was for them to leave each other.

Goddard started to play romantic music. Jimmy said, "GODDARD DON'T DO THAT. IT'S NOT FUNNY. Sorry for that Cindy". Cindy just laughed.

Goddard just went over to his bed and shut down for the night. Staying up for the whole night Jimmy and Cindy finishing the program. In the morning Goddard, Libby, Sheen, and Carl found Cindy in Jimmy's arms on the one bed just sleeping, they had just fallen asleep.

Libby was the first to say something, "Well I think we should get some food then get things for the projects". The boys agreed as well as Goddard. Libby, Sheen, and Carl went to get food and headed out to do some work. Goddard got some food as well then went back to the lab.

By the time Cindy and Jimmy woke up everyone else was eating dinner. Libby said, "Hey finally you two are awake. I can't believe you two stayed up all night long. Well I'll go get some food for you two".

"Oh I'm sorry Jimmy", Cindy said.

"Don't worry. It's ok. No more staying up all night, at least go to bed before two minutes before there to awake". Everyone laughed and Libby walked back in with more food for her two friends.

Everyone finished eating the started to work on the exterior design for the laptops. Jimmy said, "Here is a program that will design the exterior design after you tell it what you like. It is like filling out a questioner. Have fun, there's a place for everyone to do it at the same time".

Everyone started to fill out his or her forms. It wasn't for a few hours that everyone had finished. Jimmy and Cindy went to bed afterwards. Libby and Sheen watched the laptops be put together by the robots one by one. Carl and Goddard went and got food for them and then bring food back for everyone else.

The laptops where all finished as the young kids slept. Jimmy was the first one that would be moving, he was leaving the next day. Everything for the scarp books was programmed into the laptops by the computers.

Unfinished… Ch. 1 is not done…


End file.
